Un amour à retrouver
by Sakuradreamer7
Summary: Après ce que lui a fait le Roi Stéphane, Maléfice ne veut plus aimer, mais quelqu'un peut-il changer cela ? Petite histoire romantique sur comment Maléfice et Diaval s'avouent leur amour. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ! :)


Le soleil couchant commençait à embraser la Lande de son aura orangée. Les fleurs refermaient mollement leurs pétales pour la nuit, les fées virevoltaient tels de petites étoiles à travers les arbres, les grands oiseaux disparaissaient paisiblement à travers la brume et les point d'eaux commençaient à scintiller au grand bonheur des créatures aquatiques. En cette sublime soirée, chaque brise de la région semblait respirer d'aise. Enfin unifiée par la paix, la Lande était plus riche et luxuriante que jamais. De la montagne où elle était perchée, Maléfice avait une vue imprenable sur la vallée.

Ces derniers jours, son corps n'avait cessé de planer au-dessus des ruisseaux, de s'élever entre les rocheuses et de raser le brouillard. Ses nouvelles ailes lui donnaient une liberté grisante qu'elle était infiniment heureuse de retrouver. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait oublier, fuir ses pensées le plus loin possible et les laisser derrière les nuages . Pourquoi restait-elle troublée malgré la gaieté des festivités qui animaient dernièrement la région ? La grande fée n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et même le ravissant sourire épanoui de la princesse n'arrivait pas à dissiper cet ennui. Un événement particulier ne cessait de la hanter.

Après la défaite de Stéphane, celle-ci avait volé à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur du château. Diaval, toujours sous forme de dragon, se faisait attaquer de toutes parts par les soldats.

- Arretez! Avait-elle hurlé.

Ceux-ci, pris de terreur par son imposante silhouette, s'acharnèrent sur elle également à coup de flèches et de lances. La grande pièce rouge de flammes était infernale avec la grande fée aux cornes sombres et le monstre qui se débattaient comme des démons. Soudain, un groupe de soldats firent irruption par la grande porte.

- Le roi Stéphane est mort! Repliez-vous! Aller! Repliez-vous!

Après plusieurs hésitations et non sans plusieurs dernières offensives, l'armée fini graduellement par se retirer.

Maléfice fonça vers son ami.

- Change-toi.

Celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Sa force humaine faisait ressortir ses blessures sanguinolentes. Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Lève-toi Diaval c'est fini, dit-elle d'un ton qui peinait à cacher son inquiétude.

Il ne répondait pas. Elle le secoua vivement.

- Aller viens la pièce est en feu, il faut sortir!

La fée sentait l'angoisse former une immense boule dans son ventre.

Il entrouvrit soudain les yeux, Maléfice refoula un immense soupir de soulagement.

- C'est fini…? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui! S'impatienta-t-elle en se relevant vivement, viens! On sort d'ici!

Mais celui-ci n'était pas pressé, il se releva péniblement et se planta face à la grande fée.

- Tu…as…réussi, On…a réussi, parvint-il à articuler avec un sourire réjoui.

- Évidemment, répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Spontanément, il se jeta dans ses bras et la serra plus fort que jamais elle n'avait été étreinte. La jeune femme avait toujours maintenu une distance respectable entre elle et son compagnon. Mais cette accolade lui procura un bonheur immense. C'était comme si elle l'attendait depuis des lustres. En fait, la fée n'aurait jamais voulu que cela s'arrête. Rester pour toujours comme ça. Elle le voulait trop.

Maléfice le repoussa brutalement.

- Change-toi!

Il prit immédiatement son apparence d'oiseau.

Jamais plus elle ne laisserait un homme la faire sentir comme ça. Depuis Stéphane, c'était fini. Son cœur ne devait plus s'ouvrir. Plus jamais.

La fée reposa ses grandes ailes contre l'arbre lui faisant dos. Pourquoi cet événement si banal lui revenait-il sans cesse en mémoire ? Elle s'était protégé voilà tout. C'était fini. Mais que ce serait-il passé si elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

- Ah, c'est sans importance ! Soupira-t-elle.

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui revenait. Un petit point noir reconnaissable entre tous commençait à poindre au soleil orangé. La jeune femme l'avait envoyé voir ce qui se passait à la cour. Elle n'en avait plus tellement besoin maintenant, mais c'était une vieille habitude. Habitude qui lui permettait dorénavant d'éviter sa présence.

Maléfice le changea à une distance cette fois plus que respectable.

- Alors il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Ils ont nommé Aurora en tant que reine pacificatrice du monde des Hommes et de celui de la Lande. Son éducation commencera demain. Elle a beaucoup à apprendre.

- Et le prince Philippe ?

- Eh bien, il esquissa un sourire en coin, ils se fréquentent dans tous leurs temps libre. Ils apprennent à se connaître. Et ils s'aiment de plus en plus j'ai l'impression.

- Elle fera de lui son roi, répliqua la fée en fixant l'horizon, cela la protégera de la solitude. Pourvu qu'il soit sincère.

- Avec vous dans les parages, il aura intérêt, répliqua Diaval d'un ton amusé.

Un silence se fit entre les deux. L'homme avait quelque chose à dire, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Maléfice, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Quoi donc ?

- Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé vos ailes, qu'Aurora est en sécurité, j'aimerais…

Il hésita. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Non. Mais ça devait se faire.

- J'aimerais que vous me changiez en oiseau….pour toujours.

- Je veux bien te laisser en corbeau le plus longtemps possible, mais il faudra bien que tu sois humain pour discuter avec moi ou Aurora, ricana la fée.

- En fait, j'aimerais plutôt que vous…me laissiez partir. Je vivrai une autre vie. Libre et…

« Seul » garda-t-il pour lui-même. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Plutôt la solitude que la torture perpétuelle.

- Ma vie d'avant, sous une seule forme, conclu-t-il.

Maléfice était courroucé. Comment osait-il ? Elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La jeune femme garda pourtant un ton neutre.

- Tu avais dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi.

- On peut dire que j'ai amplement rempli ma dette.

- Et Aurora, tu y as pensé ? Tu es comme son parrain et du jour au lendemain tu t'envoles ? Ça lui brisera le cœur.

- J'irai lui porter un cadeau d'adieu, elle comprendra. Ce n'est plus une petite enfant. Elle a son prince, la cour des hommes, les habitants de la Lande et, surtout, vous.

La grande fée pesta intérieurement. Elle était à court d'arguments. Sa demande était pourtant simple. Pourquoi cela la dérangeait autant ?

- Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à t'isoler de ta seule famille, répondit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon, prenant bien soin de camoufler son trouble.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour être humain.

En effet, être humain ça signifiait tant de choses. Ces fichues émotions contre lesquelles on ne peut lutter. Si intenses, si intrusives. Dans un corps animal, tout était divisé à la mille, même le désespoir.

Le masque neutre de la fée commençait à s'effriter sous l'impuissance. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Sa vie sans lui…Elle n'arrivait pas l'imaginer.

- Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher rageusement, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux!

Elle s'approcha abruptement de lui.

- Change-toi! Et ne reviens plus jamais!

Pour la première fois en 16 ans, la magie ne s'opéra pas.

- ?!

Maléfice se rapprocha alors plus près.

- Change-toi!

Il ne changea pas d'un poil.

- Change-toi!

Rien à faire.

La grande fée n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Pourquoi, ça ne marche pas…?

Elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, aussi interloqué qu'elle. Triste aussi.

- Maléfice, vous devez me laisser partir, vous savez comme moi que…. Je vous aimes trop…Et ce n'est pas réciproque.

Depuis des mois, peut-être même des années, son ravissant visage ne quittait plus ses rêves. Il apercevait sa silhouette dès qu'il fermait l'œil. Son aura magique consumait ses pensées. Et elle, ne faisait que l'ignorer, le repousser.

Encore maintenant, comment oublier sa beauté, si près de lui, comme il aimerait la serrer dans ses bras…

Maléfice était confuse. Elle se sentait si vulnérable pour une fois. Son aveu était si honnête, si franc. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, l'honnêteté.

- Diaval…Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je te repousse parce que je ne peux plus aimer.

Le jeune homme connaissait ce regard. Un regard fatigué et mélancolique. Qu'elle n'avait que dans de rares moments. Il trouvait affligeante la douleur qui la poussait ainsi à refuser d'ouvrir son cœur à qui que ce soit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ?

- C'est peut-être votre avis, mais ce serait dommage que jamais personne ne vous rende les sentiments que le roi Stéphane vous a pris.

Sur ce, il prit un extrême risque et effleura sa joue. S'attendant à se faire gifler, il fut surpris de la voir rougir.

- Aurora vous a rendu vos ailes, mais votre cœur qui vous le rendra ?

La grande fée ne comprenait plus. Ses émotions la submergeant comme un raz-de-marée, sa tête avait perdu la carte. Elle baissa les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme. En vain, elle se sentait rougir.

- Non…non je ne peux pas faire ça, se défendit-elle, je suis désolé, c'est mieux que tu partes.

- Alors changez-moi.

Diaval trouvait que les traits de sa maîtresse étaient encore plus attirants en contraste d'ombre et de lumière. Il était nerveux qu'elle le change à tout moment. Mettant fin au doux contact de ses doigts contre sa joue. Rien que pour cela, il serait resté humain pour des millénaires.

Maléfice n'arrivait pas à le faire. Surement parce que profondément elle ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi lutter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment en fin de compte ? La réponse était simple. Se blottir contre lui, se sentir enveloppée de ses bras, se laisser être fragile. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait l'être.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule, peu importe la raison, les apparences, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se sentait bien là.

- J'aimerais bien que tu restes avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui.

- Alors je resterai, répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela. Chacun d'eux se sentaient merveilleusement bien. Il la caressait timidement. Sur les épaules, dans les cheveux, arrivant difficilement à croire que c'était réel. Maléfice voulait donc de lui ?

Elle se dégagea doucement et lui sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard passionné et lentement s'approcha d'elle. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes un instant pour un baiser doux comme une plume qui lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il s'arrêta là, son front contre le sien, le cœur en bourrique, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'attira par le cou et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser plus ardent. Ils soupiraient tous les deux entre chaque rapprochement à cause des papillons qui faisaient des soubresauts dans leur poitrine. C'était électrique, sensuel et oh tellement agréable. Le jeune homme fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille pour la serrer plus près de son corps. Il avait envie de se fondre en elle, de s'y noyer, ce serait la plus belle mort qu'il ne pourrait jamais accueillir. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues, son menton, son cou, sa clavicule.

Traversée par une onde de bonheur à chaque baiser, la jeune femme se mit à caresser ses soyeux cheveux d'une main et passa l'autre sous son chandail. Elle explora sa peau douce et chaude et fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses cicatrices. Peu importe le passé, le futur, son orgueil, ce qui lui importait c'était maintenant. Ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. La jeune femme voulait juste sentir son corps contre le sien, l'embrasser, le serrer plus fort encore et encore, jusqu'à étouffer de lui.

Sentant les doigts de son amie, le jeune homme releva la tête pour la regarder. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Celle-ci plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit d'un sourire radieux tout en redoublant d'attention sur son corps. Il lui rendit son sourire. D'accord. La jeune femme reprit brusquement possession de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme le lui rendit fougueusement, mais, comme toujours, c'était elle qui avait le dessus.

« Quand elle veut quelque chose cette Maléfice…» se moqua-t-il intérieurement.

Ils passèrent la nuit à découvrir l'un, l'autre l'amour qu'ils avaient cru impossible depuis si longtemps. Libres, épanouis, chez eux.

Étendus l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe, ils sombraient tranquillement dans le sommeil.

-Je t'aime tu sais, marmonna la jeune femme contre le torse de son amant.

Celui-ci referma ses bras autour d'elle et embrassa longuement son front.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il.

La grande fée esquissa un sourire en glissant définitivement dans l'inconscient, son cœur, enfin, était délivré.


End file.
